


The_Arcade.exe

by AlinaRuby2



Series: The_Arcade.exe [1]
Category: This is an original story - Fandom
Genre: An entirely different solar system, Angels, Demons, Enjoy!, Everybody gangsta till the demons walk in, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Tepees, Tepees pronounced tepys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2
Summary: You are stuck in the Metal Kingdom, filled with Possessed Slaves, Tepees, and Cyborgs, and one to rule them all. R.E.D. The Demon who is capturing all these Humans and Tepees alike. He will get his way, and destroy humanity, Tep, and all the other planets in the solar system, and it is up to you and the resistance to stop him.
Series: The_Arcade.exe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664182
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Terrible Secret.

“Honey, can you go get the mail?” said Avery, Jackson’s Mom. “Okay!” said Jackson, knowing what was inside. “YES!” My UltraGamer3000 came! Along with Alien Attack!” shouted Jackson and plugged in the machine. 

Then he remembered. He was going to go to a friend’s house, so he packed a bag with a computer and a charger, a game-boy, a blanket and pillow, some books, and a laptop holder, along with some cartridges. He packed some food, too. “It’s up and running, mom!” Ok, Jack! Start playing!” said Avery. “DON’T CALL ME JACK! IT’S JACK-SON, NOT JACK!” “Alright, Alright,” said Avery. 

“Just make sure that you only play for 2 hours, then come help me with the dishes.” “Fine, fine,” Jackson said as he plugged in the machine. When he put in the disk, it started to run, playing music very unknown.


	2. Chapter 1: R.E.D and His Minions (Slaves+ Possessed Slaves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people come, some are friendly, and some want to murder you. Minions and Cyborgs are introduced in this chapter.

Hey. I’m Jackson. Nice to meet you. If you’re reading this, I must have actually lived this. I just went through my T.V, unharmed! I mean, it’s in tons of action games and movies, maybe this is normal for 13-year-old teens like me. 

What Jackson saw nobody had gotten out of. The first thing he saw was R.E.D. R.E.D, Radioactive Emitter Demon. He had pulled the lever next to the portal to close it. “You aren’t going ANYWHERE, boy.” “Oh yeah! VR style! Also, who the heck are YOU? You weren't on the box...Oh, GOD! What is this place?” Jackson had seen many bad, or sometimes TERRIBLE things, but never as bad as this. He had no idea what to expect. A cyborg came to R.E.D and whispered something Jackson could not hear. “You. Boy. What is this to you? Do you know why this is here?” 

Everything here was either metal or iron, even though this arena had no source for these items. “I have a question. Why is this place packed with people and,” he points to the slaves “THOSE THINGS? Cyborgs and ...what?” 

There was a chest of Blood-Red color. Jackson opened it slowly. The red chest contained a pistol, and 150 bullets laced with arsenic, one of the most poisonous chemicals. “Possessed slaves. A treasure for me, and possibly YOU. There is a place for you. We have a place for you. Come, Ella. Take him to Stella.” 

*** *** *** 

“You are here. Stella, please come out. A new visitor has arrived.” said Ella. Then, Jackson realized that Ella and the others, well, were brought here well beyond their will. Crick-crack. A figure came out, though it looked far from human. She might have been once, but now, her distinguishing figures were iron. “What’s your name? Mine is Stella. Stella Lumberg.” said the figure, who looked about 10. “I’ve been here for 10 years. The Iron and Metal stopped my age flow,” said Stella, as she opened a Chiffon Yellow chest. She pulled out a bow, a dagger, and 24 arrows. Take the dagger. I have an astoundingly good aim” as she shot it at R.E.D. He whispered to a Slave. The slave flew up and got her bow. Stella, of course, pulled out another bow, and 14 more arrows. 

Something caught Jackson’s eye. Little egg-men were walking around R.E.D. Ella said, “I must go. The Egg-men are calling me.” “Oh. I see. I’ll see you later, Ella.” Stella turned sharply as a boy with a beanie came up behind her. “STEVE! You're back! We may have a new member of the Resistance. This is Jackson.” said Stella. “Woah, Woah, slow down, Stella! Get Tessa. This might let us find the Hope & Dreams Shrine, and perhaps Hope and Hunter themselves! Don’t forget Violeta, Nick, Chris, and Alicia. We are going to hold a meeting here We’ll need them if this is going to work, and for us to get out alive. Jackson, welcome to the Resistance. 

*** *** *** 

“You wanted us, Steve?” said Nick. “What is this meeting for anyway. You interrupted my talk with Alicia and an Egg-Man,” said Violeta. Chris looked anxious and said “Who’s that” “Why, Chris, that is Jackson, a new member of the Resistance. Possibly the one in the prophecy I found on R.E.D’s desk. It must be important if it was on his desk, and not in his overstuffed cabinet.” said Stella. “Just sign this, a membership.” Jackson signed it, and R.E.D teleported out. 

“Hello, did you say sign this membership? Are you sure? What about my prophecy, you say? Have you been snooping again, Stella?” “Yeah, you scatterbrained idiot that can’t say things in the right order!” replied Stella as she landed a good shot, and Jackson loaded his 1911 Colt, and then shot it with accuracy. “Are you attempting to hurt me? If you are, I hope those aren’t your best weapons. If they are, I will destroy the Reissuance, or whatever you call yourselves.” Said R.E.D. “You are evil. You don’t know how many you are hurting because of this. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!” screamed Jackson, as he hurdled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me anything, and remember. This is my own story, so this is fandom, if you want it to be.


	3. Chapter 2: The More People You See, The Bigger Chance Of Murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the prophecy.

Jackson had no clue who the Cyborgs were and even less of why they seemed aggressive to him. Maybe it was that he was in the Resistance? Or he was human? We don’t know, we are NARRATORS!! Anyway, back to the point. He pulled out his pistol, loaded it up, and kept it in his gun belt. 

Another red chest appeared. He opened it up, and a few pieces of iron, a map, along with an upgraded Colt. “Oh, yeah! A new one! And it’s loaded!” said Jackson and looked behind his shoulder. A ladder overlooked the perfect place to sleep, as looking like nobody inhabited the large crater. 

He climbed up the ladder contently. Upon arrival, he realized this was much better than he thought. He remembered he had his backpack, and for his computer, it had 2 outlets, and a Sky-Blue chest was there, too. And something that was called, “Recipe to Hell: How To Survive This Horrid Place.”, that needed 3 pieces of Iron, 2 sticks, a pistol, and 2 ammunition. He made it, and moments later, an enchanted shotgun appeared. 

*** * * * *** 

Jackson woke with a feeling of dread, noticing that there was a moaning noise from the possessed slaves. “Morning!” said Stella, awakening the sound of comfort. “Got any bananas?” “Yes, in fact. I do.” Said Jackson and handed her a banana. She gobbled it up excitedly. “Delish!” 

He grabbed his backpack, his shotgun, and his dagger and climbed down. Tessa was down there, along with Chris, Stella, and Violeta. “We strike at dusk when all the guards are changing to charge, and R.E.D is at his desk, overlooking things.” Said confident, passion-guided, logical Violeta. 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

Jackson loaded his shotgun with the incendiary shotgun shells. It was 10 minutes until dusk, and he had the essentials, along with his Gameboy, in case he had no job. He went down the halls. They were empty, to nobody’s surprise. All the slaves were watching the cyborgs in the charging stations, making sure they did not escape. 

They tiptoed up the stairs to the Office. The place was littered with prophecies, legends, and, especially, the books on how to kill children. The biggest was named, “Hell Bound: Evil sins to rid of children.” Simple, but powerful. They knew what to get. The prophecy that Stella talked about. It was on his desk, no doubt. They just needed him to fall for a trick. Since he was an Emitter Demon, he needed to emit things to B.E.Ds, Better Emitter Demons. Chris, a tech kind of person, reset his clock so the bell for the emitting time would be off 1 day. They needed to wait for that time. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

The time was 11:25, the time Tessa, a 9-year-old (Actual Age: 10) chose the time. They were hiding outside the door, waiting for it to open. Finally, it opened, and R.E.D waddled out, leaving a trail of radioactive slime on the floor. What happened next nobody expected. He found them but quickly thought they were on their way to the charging station, blinking a blind eye. They snuck in, and F.R.E.D was there. “CARD, PLEASE.” Said F.R.E.D. “Umm, we don’t have a card. But, if you're into reasoning, I am happy to help.” Said Alicia, the peaceful one. “NO CARD, NO PASS.” Said F.R.E.D. “Oh, no. It’s the Golem that was in the prophecy. We need to leave, like, NOW,” said Stella, running away. “The problem is the prophecy said he would be out by the time we were there.” said Steve. “Um, Stella? Look…” said Tim. He pointed at the guard, now asleep. “Now’s our chance!” Stella yelled, running into the room and grabbing the paper. “Run, guys! He’ll be back anytime soon!” said Stella, while rushing out and grabbing them. “Let’s meet at Jackson’s place and read it.” Said Tim. Jackson climbed up the ladder and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me anything!


	4. Chapter 3: The Containment of the Prophecy.

Chapter 3: The Containment of the Prophecy. 

The prophecy had the stuff Stella talked about was in there, and more. Apparently, there was a special bunch in the prophecy, named the Finders. It consisted of 10 people, including Hope and Hunter. “That means they are on our side! This is the best info from this page EVER!” said Tessa. 

This was very important, for 9 people were in the Resistance. Stella, Steve, Violetta, Tessa, Alicia, Chris, Jackson, Sally, and Sam. “Wait, Sally and Sam have not come to our meetings in a while… Is it possible they are not finders like us?” said a logical Violetta. Violetta’s comment made Jackson think. “You IDIOTS.” Said a chilling voice. Violetta pulled out her pistol. Stella walked up to it. “Sam? What happened…” a metal figure walked out carrying a knife. “After you abandoned me, I am looking at YOU, Steve, I was found by God, R.E.D. He turned me into an Android. A robot with a human heart and brain. He said I would be happy. But I'm not. This is a purgatory for me. Help Me...” 

“Don't worry... we will.” Said Alicia. She went and took Jackson with her. “We will make the world new! Right, Jackson?” “Yes… we will. Let's go, Alicia.” They went to Jackson’s crater. 

The next morning, Jackson woke in his bed, with his crater sparkling clean. He pulled out his chest. He opened it and pulled out everything he may need. He got his laptop, his pistol, and some food. He headed over to Alicia’s crater. Her crater had 2 egg-men! “Tom, Brad, do you think you could grab my psychology handbook, please?” said Alicia. Brad grabbed it and handed it to her. She opened it and read a page. “Hey, Jackson? Do you have any electronics with a browser?” “Oh, I have a laptop.” Said Jackson. “May I use it? This requires an internet browser to work.” Said Alicia. “Sure.” He said as he handed it to her. She grabbed a USB device and plugged it into her head. She extracted information and took it out. She plugged it into the laptop and a website came up. “The Arcade? But we finished all of it. But, if this is the only way to make peace, I guess we will.” She walked over to the Rockies. Stella had headphones on and plugged into her head. “Stella! Look at this!” said Alicia. Stella looked up. She took out the headphones and grabbed the laptop. She gasped. “Everyone, look at this! Let’s go.” They tried to find the Arcade area but couldn’t. Jackson went back to his crater and grabbed his map. He ran... and stopped. He could feel someone. 

“Mm,” he sighed. He had been trapped in a dark, narrow space for hours. He was sure it wasn’t the arcade. He closed his eyes, attempting to go sleep. A bright sensation filled the darkness. An egg man was there. I can’t stay here... he thought. He ran, only to be greeted by an overlooking edge in the Rockies. Where are they when you need them... he thought again. He knew he would have to jump or stay there. He tried to scream, but they were interrupted by something horrifying. R.E.D jumped out of the shadows. “Trying to escape, boy? We aren't done. You aren’t a cyborg yet.” gasped R.E.D. It was obvious that he was weak, probably from trying to find him. He pulled out his gun and pew. But he missed it. Jackson tried to run away but... another area came up in the distance, blocking his view. “That’s it,” Jackson mumbled as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. “Jackson!” A voice crowded through the commotion. It was a girl with long lavender hair and a quill on her cheek. “Over here!” she whispered, pointing at a faraway bush. “What is your name?” Jackson asked with a skeptical look. “My name is Mina, but that is not a question to ask when you are at the edge of Rose’s Cliff, AND the fact you’re the only Human here, in the Metal Kingdom. Besides, everyone forgot about me. They tossed me out like an insect. But there is something different about me. I don’t seek revenge. Nor am I in any sort of Scroll or Prophecy. I’ve been erased from this timeline. You, surprisingly, are the only one who can see me. I am Mina Martino, and I have been erased from history. 

2 DAYS LATER... 

The talked to each other and told them their greatest wishes. “Well, my biggest wish is to get me and everyone else outta here,” Jackson admitted. “Come with me if you want answers,” said Mina in a snap. “O-o-ok.” stuttered Jackson.


	5. Chapter 4- Mina Martino

Mina took Jackson to a very important place. The Weaponry. She led him to a place that would change everything. It had everything, from Mechanical Wings to Bows the size of Jackson. They sped off into the palace with all they could hold. Mina took Jackson to the Arcade. Not some fake one, no. The real one. The Arcade is a very secure and secret place. Nothing has penetrated the forcing in 5 years. But that would change now. Mina broke through the barrier, Jackson at her side. “Stella!” screamed Alicia. “Jackson, with MINA!!!” “You can see me? That’s odd...” said Mina. “Only Finders can see you, old friend.” said someone from the darkness. “Sally? Sis?” said Mina, shook. 

“Who? It’s me, Dina. “Oh, Dina. My little sister! How have you been?” “Never been better. Sticking to the shadows has helped me enormously. But back to the point. You are in danger here. This is not for you. Today is Halloween and the Hope & Dreams shrine is open to the finders. But here’ s the thing. That is not true. R.E.D wants us to catch us, the only people that have ever done him wrong. We need to go there with someone. Someone working for R.E.D. That will help us find him.” 

They started running. Fast. They wanted to find it but they overlooked a very important detail. Nobody except Hope & Hunter has ever seen or been in the shrine. “Hey, Jackson, have a map?” Stella said. “Sure do,” he said, handing her the map. “Hmm, the map says it should be right here. WAIT! We need Egg-men! JEFF! We need you. Please go check if this is a real place. Thank you!” He ran over there and tried to open it, and he found someone. 

“Ivy?” Jackson said, confused. “Is that you?” “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why are you with her again?” Ivy said. “Ugh, Ivy. HE IS MY FRIEND. Shut up and go away.” said Stella. “Well, I don’t care. He said he wouldn’t go near you. He lied. Do you know what R.E.D does to liars? He scraps them. Would you like Jackson to get scrapped?” said Ivy as she picked up Jackson and took him somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

The office was there, but with billions of human like life-forms called Tepees. They went to a specific corner of the room, R.E.Ds blind spot. Did R.E.D really have a hatred to harmless tepees? Maybe they aren't harmless... anyways, they looked around for an important piece of the document for these tepees. “SCRUB! THIS WAY TO R.E.D!!!!” said Ivy. Jackson reluctantly went.


	7. Chapter 7

In a world of darkness, something good rarely happens. In a place like the Metal Kingdom, ruled by demons, nothing good would ever happen. 

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A... human, might I say it?" R.E.D said. There was another R.E.D, except she was pink, and had hair, in two ponytails with bows. “Daddy? It’s ok, he won’t hurt us! He’s nice, like Stella.” “YOU CALL STELLA NICE? YOU AREN’T MY DAUGHTER at ALL!” screamed R.E.D. While he was distracted, Jackson ran out with 5 tepees and the pink R.E.D. They went to the Arcade and needed to find a chest. “Jackson is that... Rose?!!” Mina exclaimed. 

“Yup, I'm Rose. The most unusual girl in the Metal Kingdom! I was made between an Angel and a R.E.D.” “Oh, you must be the nice one!” said a Tepee from the background. “What’s your name, dude?” “Alina.” “And my names Siris, and that’s Colton and Hunter, and Zach.” “I work for the Navy,” said Zach. “And I work for the Marines, as an Engineer,” said Alina. “And I am the only Royal Guardsman,” said Siris. 

“And I am... Hunter. The king of Tepees.” “Oh, really? That’s nice to know. I’m Stella, founder of the Resistance, bound to get us out of here.” “And I, Alina, am an Engineer, bound to create something amazing. I’ve already made many inventions,”


	8. Chapter 8

The Tepees told their story that night. Tep is a planet from the solar system Piro, 4,000 light-years from the Solar System that the earth is in. It is twice the size of Neptune and has over 50 million people in it. The planet has had a rough time with a planet in the solar system named Alpha 4, holding Alphinos who believe that Tep is their planet, but to be honest, the story tells me that the Tepees are the first ones on Tep, having been there for almost 400 centuries. The Alphinos, however, were there for 250 centuries, 150 centuries after Tep was built. Piro also holds another planet called Bright 23. That planet also holds human activity, not nearly as much as Tep. There are only 3 planets in Piro, Bright 23, Tep, and Alpha 4. They are all the size of Neptune, except Tep, which is twice the size of Neptune. 

The Tepees went with Jackson to try to find a place for them to stay. Jackson found a crater big enough for all the Tepees. They slept there, and Jackson went to go to his crater, but someone was already in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Once he turned some lights on, upon further inspection, there was another Tepee in his bed. “Hi, I’m Cyrus. What’s your name?” “I’m Jackson, and you are in my bed.” “B.E.D’s? There are B.E.D’S?” said Cyrus. Tepee. “No, my bed. The thing I sleep on. “Er Schlot!” “Who?” said Jackson. “See yah!” said Cyrus as he jumped to get out of the crater.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Office, R.E.D was catching some R.E.M sleep. Jackson was making his way in the Arcade. In the Arcade, there were a lot of Glitches. They were everywhere, as the Arcade was made from a virus-infected game, named Alien Attack. 

It was very popular on Earth. As Jackson walked, an elf poked out of the shadows. “Acharya!” screamed the elf. “It must be another Glitch,” Jackson said. They walked around some more until they found a completely different room. It was emitting some B.E.D’s in the shadows. “Help!” screamed a group of Angels. Some Dark Elves were also being emitted, strangely.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson walked to the other side of the Arcade, only to find a computer with an .exe file on it. “The_Arcade.exe? But, this is the Arcade. How can this be on a computer? Lemme check the specs... oh my god. It’s an HP Revolve 810. With 256 gigs of storage, and 8 gigs of RAM. Well, let’s run it, I guess.” Jackson said. 

“Why, hello there! It’s me, Melissa, the demon. Guess you found me! 

( pistol whip!)


End file.
